1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly with LED display which includes a PCB and a shading board.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED indicators are used in many types of electrical connectors to indicate insertion statutes of counter connectors, connection or disconnection or other. The LED indicators usually are disposed in the insulating bracket and exposed to a front mating surface. In some side-by-side connector assembly or stacked connector assembly, two or more indicators are assembled beside the connectors, which may cause confusion resulted from light interference with each other due to divergence of lights, giving users a wrong indication.
In view of the above, a novel electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.